


Shape of You

by LiveLongAndLove



Series: Cocktails and Medication [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Paul, Cocky Paul, Confident Paul, Daryl is a barman, Daryl is an amazing uncle, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Paul is a nurse, Rick Grimes Ships Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Rick is an amazing brother, Rimming, Rutting, Size Difference, Topping from the Bottom, romantic dinner, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: Part 2 of the Cocktails and Medications serie, following Stitch me up.-“So….” Rick began, “you didn’t… you know, find time for yourselves since the last time we talked?”“Are you trying to be smooth?” asked Daryl, smirking. “Are you really trying to talk about my sex-”He was cut by Rick’s hand pushed against his lips with a warning look, and both men looked at Carl. The kid was still entirely focused on his video game, luckily for them, but Rick still shook his head.“Hum hum. You are NOT using that word in front of my son, for him to repeat it during two weeks afterwards.”“Alright, alright. But you are not asking if Paul and I 'played chess' already, we are definitely not going there.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I'm back with these two, earlier than I expected myself to be completely honest...  
> So there you go, Paul and Daryl are back 3 months after the first part of this serie. I decided to cut this one shot it in two because I realized that I already had 6300 words, and still a lot of ideas to come for the second part of this story...
> 
> As you probably guessed by now, this second part of Cocktails and Medications (yes, I suck at titles lmao) will focus on Paul and Daryl's first time. The rating will change on the second part of this story, be warned! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I hope that you will like it anyway! xx

_Doctor Carson is needed in the emergency room number 3, I repeat Doctor Carson is needed in the emergency room number 3!_

 

Paul sighed deeply, massaging his temples. It was once again a busy night in the ER and he was bone tired. Behind him, Sasha put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

 

“You okay Jesus?” she asked, trying to sound cheerful no matter how tired she was herself.

 

Sasha always was a damn sunshine. No matter how tired and busy she was, she always found the strength to cheer everyone up and make patients and colleagues smile. Paul admired this ability to always find beauty in everything, especially on busy nights in the ER.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just a bit tired” he replied with a shrug. “I hope we’ll get a few minutes of rest before the next emergency at least!”

 

His colleague chuckled as he grabbed a few band aids and turned around to face the patient waiting for him on the hospital bed. Slowly and carefully, he wrapped it around the injured leg with Sasha’s help and gave her the proper instructions to take care of her wounds on the following days. She was dismissed a couple of minutes afterwards, and Sasha sighed loudly when the door closed behind the limping girl.

 

“How are people so clumsy?” she asked, cleaning the bed on which the patient was laying moments before. “I can’t believe we’ve got so many accidents tonight.”

“Looks like the night will never be over” agreed Paul with a yawn. “Damn, I just wanna go to bed already.”

 

They finished cleaning the bed and equipments before heading to the nurses’ private room, closing the door behind them and waving at Carol and Rosita, both sitting at the table and eating their home cooked meals.

 

“Do you want some?” asked Carol, mentioning at the cookies in the middle of the table. “I baked them myself with Sofia last night.”

“I’m never gonna say no to cookies” said Sasha, grabbing two and handing one to Paul who took it without further comment.

 

They sat next to their colleagues, eating in silence for a little while before Rosita finally spoke.

 

“I still can’t believe you’ve got the time to do cookies” she said looking at Carol. “I barely have the time to kiss my girlfriend goodbye these days with how busy we are here, I feel like I’ve been sleeping all day long for weeks now when I’m not in the ER.”

“Ditto” groaned Paul, fighting very hard not to fall asleep right there on the uncomfortable chair.

 

Rosita was a new nurse in this hospital who had been a nurse for years in Alabama beforehand. She had moved in with her girlfriend Tara a month and a half ago now, and Paul had been very happy not to be the only gay person amongst the group of nurses. Around a week after Rosita’s arrival, some of the nurses had tried gossiping about her relationship with Tara but the latino had made very clear that she wouldn’t tolerate any comment on her relationship, closing the subject for all. Ever since, her and Paul had become friends, occasionally talking about their mutual relationships and bonding over their love for their partner and the difficulty of being openly gay in Georgia.

 

“The thing is, children” said Carol in a hushed tone “there is no sleeping late with a 7 years-old kid in the house. So I eventually have to entertain her, and today was one of these days. So we made cookies!”

 

Paul snorted around his mouthful of cookie and shook his head.

 

“I wouldn’t even be able to feed my kids if I had any” he replied with a sigh. “I can’t even feed myself, luckily for me my boyfriend is a sweetheart and always tries to save some food for when I get home.”

 

Sasha slowly turned around to face him, eyes shining with malice.

 

“So about this boyfriend of yours” she began “tell us everything.”

 

Paul shrugged, trying very hard not to roll his eyes.

 

“You mean everything since the last time you asked me to tell you everything? Not much happened, you know.”

“Oh come on!” exclaimed Rosita. “You can’t tell me that you’re keeping your hands off this specimen now, right? You’ve been dating for what, three months now?”

“Three months, yeah” nodded Paul.

 

Carol’s eyebrows went up.

 

“Three months and… nothing?”

 

This time Paul felt himself blush under the attention and ducked his head, trying to hide the pink tone of his cheeks.

 

“Well, a few things happened, you know? Just… a few handsy evenings before falling asleep, but nothing… well, nothing more.”

“What?” shrieked Rosita. “Paul, I’m not even into guys but I’m telling you, your boyfriend’s a real catch.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” replied the young man with a frown “but if you think I can actually get it up after shifts like this, you’re mistaken.”

 

Both Rosita and Sasha snorted, amused.

 

“Don’t you dare mock me, you two” the younger man kept going with a glare at the two women. “It’s not funny, and I hate my tired body every time I slide under the bed sheets and realize that he’s going to get up less than two hours afterwards for his own job and that we won’t probably be able to do anything more than a few sleepy cuddles when his alarm goes off, if I’m even awake when he leaves. Because of course sometimes I’m so deeply tired that I don’t even wake up when he leaves the bed, and we spend more than twenty four hours without really seeing each other.”

 

He sighed, sadness filling his chest like every time he thought about his current love life. He had thought for a moment that things were going to work out perfectly like in the movies when they had found themselves face to face at Hershel’s during Carl’s birthday celebration three months before. But it turned out that their jobs made their short time together almost inexistant and they had not yet found a solution to this problem.

 

“How is this relationship going to work, if we don’t see each other? It’s been three months, and I feel like a teenager all over again.”

“You’re thinking too much” interrupted Sasha, her tone soft. “You need to figure a way to synchronise your shifts, this way you’ll be able to see each other and you know… Do adult stuff.”

 

Rosita snorted again, and Carol’s eyes grew comically huge.

 

“You know” she said, shaking her head “there are some things about you all that I really don’t need to know.”

“I’ve got a kid, Carol” laughed Sasha “And so do you. They’ve been conceived at some point, you of all people should know that.”

“I’m not listening anymore” whispered Carol, trying hard not to smile.

“You won’t fool any of us, woman” said Paul with a smirk. “I know there’s a beast lying in there somewhere.You don’t get to pretend.”

 

Rosita roller her eyes at the two girls before focusing on Paul again.

 

“You guys have been living together already?” she asked, chewing on her apple.

“What? No. I just mostly stay at his place, you know. He’s got this huge flat which is empty most of the time and we kinda started this habit, me staying with him when I’ve got late shifts and all.”

“So you’ve got his keys?” asked Sasha with a smirk.

“Well, yeah.”

“So you _have_ been living together already” insisted Carol.

 

Paul froze, unsure. He had never really thought about it until now. Have they been living together all this time? He didn’t even realize how much time they’ve been spending together at Daryl’s flat between their shifts, because it felt like they were never seeing each other these days. But truth be told, with all of Paul’s night shifts and Daryl’s extra hours, the younger man had been sleeping at Daryl’s for the most part of the third month of their relationship.

 

“I don’t think we can call this living together yet?” he tried, his voice not as steady as he had wished.

 

Carol’s brows went up the roof, and Rosita’s smirk told him everything he needed to know. Neither of the three girls actually believed him.

 

“I’m not saying this is bad” began Sasha, “because obviously, you guys are comfortable enough with each other to start living together without even noticing.”

 

She ignored Paul’s glare.

 

“But maybe it’s time for you two to actually start seeing each other a little bit more? It’s important to learn how to live with each other, which obviously isn’t that hard for either of you, but also really important to enjoy each other’s presence. The first months of a relationship are the ones when you learn what it’s like to share your life with someone else, and I think it’s pretty sad that you’re not enjoying these precious moments.”

 

When Paul looked at Carol and Rosita, both nurses were nodding in agreement with Sasha. The young man felt his heart tighten, mostly because he knew how right they were, but also because he felt like he and Daryl were already drifting apart so soon into their relationship.

 

“I feel like this relationship is the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time” whispered Paul, shaking his head sadly, “yet I don’t know if I’m doing any of this right.”

“I don’t think there is any right or wrong” replied Carol with a kind smile. “There’s only what feels right to you and to him. But Sasha’s right, you need to find time for the two of you. Maybe I could rearrange your schedule for next week?”

 

He stayed silent for a couple of seconds, before nodding. “If you don’t mind?” he whispered.

“I proposed, darling. Of course I don’t mind.”

  
He smiled back at her, and chuckled.

 

“What would I do without you girls?”

“You wouldn’t survive without us” stated Sasha as a fact, that made the girls laugh.

“But seriously” interrupted Rosita with a soft smile coupled with a serious face. “You’re still young, Paul. Take the time you need to feel and live this relationship as it goes. I know you feel like everything’s going too fast and you don’t enjoy a single thing, but that’s not true. Eventually, the little moments you share at night or in the mornings before leaving for work will always stay and you will look back one day and realize that.”

 

He let her words sink in, aware that she had probably lived though the same thing in the early stage of her relationship with her girlfriend. It was not easy for nurses to have a private life, even less to have children and a growing family. But in the end, people always made it work. And if everyone managed, Paul could, too.

 

-

 

When Paul finally got home, the house was quiet. All he wanted to do was to curl up in a ball and sleep for two days straight, but he forced himself to take a shower before anything else. He often came home smelling like hospitals, their distinct smell sticking to his clothes and making it hard for him to detach himself from his work place. Luckily for him, Daryl’s flat was well arranged and his bathroom was at the other end of the bedroom in which Daryl was sound asleep. The thought of his boyfriend’s arms around his bone tired body gave Paul shivers, and he felt himself respond almost automatically.

 

“Now is definitely not the time” he groaned to his half hard cock proudly filling with blood under the cool water. “Definitely not the time.”

 

He washed his entire body and rinsed it before opening the shower cubicle and stepping out of it. The air in the bathroom was chillier than the water temperature and he shivered when it hit his still damp skin, quickly wrapping his body in a towel. After drying his entire body and realizing that his excitation was now entirely gone, he put on a pair of boxer briefs and brushed his teeth before tiptoeing inside the room he shared with Daryl.

 

The curtains were blocking out the lights from outside but Paul could still see the form of the bed, and most importantly his boyfriend’s body inside of it. He smiled and slipped inside the covers to curl up against Daryl’s back, already feeling better when his boyfriend’s warmth enveloped him.

 

“Paul?” mumbled the other man sleepily, wriggling to turn around and face the nurse.

 

Daryl had always been a little uncomfortable with his bare back, and Paul knew why. The scars that his father’s belt had left on his soft skin were a subject that he rarely spoke about, but Paul knew that he still felt a little self conscious about them. Daryl didn’t mind Paul kissing his back or running his hands on it, but he always liked to be the one spooning the younger man when they slept. Paul knew that they’d get to switch, eventually, because the older man didn’t flinch anymore when he grazed his backside, but Daryl still needed time. And Paul would gladly give him the time he needed.

 

“Yeah, go back to sleep babe” he whispered when Daryl was fully facing him. He kissed the man’s shoulder with care before kissing him softly on the mouth. “Go back to sleep, you have to wake up in two hours.”

 

Daryl mumbled something against Paul’s forehead, kissing it before burying his face into the young nurse’s soft hair and falling back to sleep just as quickly. Tucking his face right against Daryl’s heart and listening to the older man’s beating heart, Paul fell asleep quickly.

 

Two hours later, when Daryl’s alarm rang, Paul groaned and rolled over the other side of the bed to burry his face in his pillow. Daryl’s warmth was missed as soon as their bodies were separated and he sighed in the pillow when Daryl got up, repositioning the covers on his sleepy body before disappearing in the bathroom. Paul must have fallen back asleep at some point because when he stirred awake again, Daryl was kissing his forehead and mumbling something against his skin.

 

“Humm” moaned Paul, rolling on his back to be able to grab Daryl by the neck.

 

He knew he shouldn’t keep his lover like this because he was probably going to be late at work, but he really wanted to enjoy the couple of minutes he was able to steal.

 

“I have to go you know” laughed the older man against his skin, burying his face in Paul’s neck.

 

His back was twisted because of his sitting position by the edge of the bed but he didn’t complain, and neither did Paul. The nurse fought the urge to close his eyes to concentrate on his lover’s breathing caressing his neck and the heavy feeling of his muscled body against his.

 

“I don’t wanna let you go” he breathed against Daryl’s temple, kissing it before nipping at the top of his small ear.

  
Daryl snorted, muffled against his neck, and Paul laughed as well when his breath tickled him.

 

“Trust me, I don’t want to go either.” Daryl finally said, voice soft.

“Then stay. Come back to bed with me. Ignore my morning breath and fall back asleep with me, then we’ll make love like teenagers and sleep some more, before doing it all over again.”

 

Unfortunately for him, Paul felt himself respond to his own words and he felt his arousal creeping its way into his entire body. The prospect of staying in bed all day with Daryl was too tempting to be ignored, and he had to at least try.

 

“Fuck, I wish I could” replied Daryl with a lower voice than before.

 

Was he affected as well? In this position, Paul couldn’t feel his lover’s arousal, and he wanted to huff in frustration.

 

“But I really have to go and open the bar.”

“Who’s idea was it to open a bar this early?” groaned the nurse, defeated.

“Well, that must be my boss’s. You know, because he’s…Well. The boss.”

 

Paul groaned against his shoulder, and finally allowed the older man to straighten his back. And damn, did he look breathtaking. His hair was still a little wet from the shower and his cheeks were a little flushed, Paul didn’t know if it was because of his words of the hot water. He was wearing a simple jeans and black shirt, but he was still the most perfect human being to Paul’s eyes at this very moment.

 

“I’ll see you tonight before your shift?” he whispered, using his right hand to push back one of Paul’s strands of hair behind his ear.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight” Paul mumbled back.

 

When Daryl leaned a little to kiss him on the mouth, Paul fought as hard as he could not to grab the man by his collar and make him fall back in bed with him.

 

-

 

Two days later, Daryl was just finishing his shift when his phone beeped in his pocket. Making sure that he was out of sight behind the bar and that all the clients were served, he got his phone out of his back pocket and looked at the text he had just received.

 

Paul, 4:47 pm: _I’m leaving now. I locked the door, I should be back around two am, you’ll probably be asleep by then. I miss ur face. x_

 

He smiled, his heart jumping a little when he read his boyfriend’s name. When did he become such a sap? He quickly swapped to the other message, form his boyfriend.

 

Rick, 4:38 pm: _You get off at 5, right? I’ll come pick you up with Carl. He’s been super excited about having ice cream with you, I hope you didn’t eat too much._

 

This time, Daryl snorted. Of course Carl was excited with the prospect of ice cream. Michonne was out of town for a couple of days because of her work, and Rick had offered Daryl to come eat with him and Carl tonight. Paul was working until 2am again, so Daryl had nothing better to do (and kinda missed the little guy, too) and had agreed to the dinner.

 

He quickly typed his agreement to Rick and sent a few heart emojis (when did he become such a sap?) to Paul before putting his phone away to serve another client. Tyreese arrived a few moments later, releasing Daryl form his shift, and he greeted the guy before leaving the bar. He recognized Rick’s car immediately, and laughed when Carl waved at him from behind the window.

 

“Well you look excited” he said after opening the door and sitting on the front seat next to Rick. He nodded at his brother, before turning around to ruffle Carl’s hair.

“We’re gonna have ice cream” screamed Carl, jumping on the back seat.

“Only if you calm down” warned Rick with a sigh, before looking at Daryl. “He’s been excited since the moment he woke up this morning… do you want a kid for free, Dar?”

 

The barman laughed out loud, turning around again to face the road in front of them.

 

“Come on buddy, put your seatbelt on if you want some ice cream” warned Daryl with a menacing voice.

 

Almost automatically the little boy sat down and buckled himself, making Rick groan in despair.

 

“It’s unfair, you know? He always listens to you and I get to have the cries and angry days.” whined the Sheriff, starting the car and heading to the ice cream shop.

“Which is why being the uncle is cool” teased Daryl, amused. “You get to make them laugh and smile all the time, and you leave the bad days to the parents. Oh, and you also get to sleep late in the morning.”

“Damn, tell me about it. I swear I’d kill to wake up after 9 just once, I feel like it’s been years since I had that chance.” 

 

Daryl shook his head, amused.

 

“You know I told you several times that if you need time alone with Michonne, I’d gladly take Carl for the weekend.”

“Yes!” exclaimed Carl on the back seat, obviously listening since the beginning of the exchange. “And we’d play video games during the whole weekend!”

“You know you’ve got homeworks, too” sighed Rick, looking at his son in the rearview mirror. “It’s not because you’re spending time with Daryl that you won’t do it.”

  
Carl groaned, crossing his arms over his tiny little chest. Daryl wanted to smile at how adorable the little kid looked, and how much he looked like his father when he was frowning, too. But he knew he shouldn’t interfere at this moment so he looked by the window, watching the buildings and occasional pedestrians passing by.

 

“I know you’ve been working to much again” said Rick once they were in front of the ice cream shop, parking the car a few meters down the street. “I can see it.”

 

Daryl rolled his eyes, opening the door to step out of the car and opening Carl’s as well. The little boy grabbed his hand and they both followed Rick in silence, Carl practically running to the shop.

 

“You’re not paying anything” warned the Sheriff once they were picking their ice cream flavors and Daryl grabbed his wallet to head to the cashier.

“I’m gonna kick your ass someday” groaned the redneck, allowing the other man to pay for them all with a frown.

 

They found a table in a corner and sat down to enjoy their food, Carl’s babbles temporary eased down while he was slurping his ice cream. Daryl and Rick were both eating a little less hurriedly, and the younger man could feel Rick’s eyes on him.

 

“So… Is everything all right?” asked the Sheriff.

Daryl snorted. “You’re terrible at this, you know that?”

 

Rick rolled his eyes.

 

“Well excuse me, do you want me to be more direct and talk about what’s bothering me?”

“Go for it.”

“Well, Daryl, have you slept lately? Because you look like you could use some sleep, and a few drinks, too. Is everything all right with Paul?” Rick asked bluntly.

 

Daryl took the time to swallow his mouthful of ice cream before replying.

 

“Going right for the jugular, brother.”

“Well, you asked” replied Rick with a shrug.

“I did.”

 

They stayed silent for a handful of minutes, only occasionally disturbed by Carl’s hums of pleasure, and Daryl finally spoke.

 

“Things are going well, between me and Paul” he replied, careful not to get Carl’s attention. “It’s just that we’ve been working a lot, the both of us. We barely see each other these days, is all.”

 

Rick frowned.

 

“What do you mean you barely see each other? Last time we spoke you said that your shifts were a bit messy, but I thought things were better now?”

“No” replied Daryl, shaking his head. “We basically live together but the truth is, all we do together is sleep. And when I say sleep, I mean sleep. When I come home he’s asleep and gets up to go to work soon after, and vice versa.”

“Wow” said Rick, looking sorry for his friend. “I thought it was better now. Is there any way to change your shifts, or his?”

“Well he said he asked Carol, his boss. She’s a sweet lady, always trying to arrange him and all. But it takes time, you know, there’s so many people in the ER lately. And Tyreese has kids, and Karen’s working hard too. I can’t ask him to cover the night shifts, you know? He’s got a baby at home.”

 

Rick bit the inside of his lip, looking at his brother with worry.

 

“You’re too sweet, Daryl. You know that, right?”

“Pfff” groaned Daryl, his cheeks going pink at the attention. “Whatever.”

 

They finished their ice cream in silence, Carl playing with his Nintendo Switch since he had finished his a little earlier than the adults. He was completely absorbed in his game and Rick used the occasion to try to talk some more about Paul to his brother.

 

“So….” he began, careful not to offend the other man, “you didn’t… you know, find time for yourselves at least since the last time we talked?” He really, really tried not to sound noisy, but he knew that Daryl could see right through him anyway.

“Are you trying to be smooth?” asked Daryl, smirking. “Are you really trying to talk about my sex-”

 

He was cut by Rick’s hand pushed against his lips with a warning look, and both men looked at Carl. The kid was still entirely absorbed by his video game, luckily for them, but Rick still shook his head.

 

“Hum hum. You are NOT using that word in front of my son, for him to repeat it during two weeks afterwards.”

“Alright, alright.” he cleared his throat, looking at Rick with a frown. “You are not asking if Paul and I played chess already, we are definitely not going there.”

 

Rick snorted.

 

“Played chess? That’s… well, that’s a pretty good metaphor.”

“Isn’t it?”

 

They both eyed the child next to Daryl, still lost in his video game.

 

“Alright, I wanna know everything” said Rick, crossing his arms on his torso.

“You’re worst than Maggie, and that’s saying something” groaned the hunter with a shake of his head.

“I might be, yeah. So?”

 

Daryl rolled his eyes. He was not particularly shy about his sex life -hell, he had talked about it several times with Rick before- but it just felt different this time. Maybe because he truly cared about Paul, and it wasn’t about sex anymore, maybe because he felt his heart flutter at the prospect of making love to the man, he didn’t know. But it was a fact; everything felt different with Paul.

 

“So, we did not play chess yet. I don’t know if there’s much else to say.”

“Come on” groaned Rick “You can do better than that and you know it.”

“I swear you’re such a pain in my butt” whispered Daryl while hoping that Carl was not listening to this precise sentence.

“Yet you love it. I’m waiting, Daryl.”

 

His brother’s eyes were shining with amusement, yet his gaze was fierce and determined. Daryl knew that he wouldn’t let go of the topic and he sighed loudly.

 

“You’re the worst. I told you, we barely see each other lately. I feel like we started dating a week ago because we didn’t even have the time to go on a proper date. How lame is that? So anything…. related to chess” he quoted with his hands “is out of the table. The only time we could have done something, we were so tired that we stuck to a few handsy cuddles before falling asleep. I’m telling you, I feel like I’m missing on the most important moments.”

 

Even though he was still half joking his tone was sad, and Rick bit his lower lip in worry.

 

“Are you sure that nothing can be done?” he asked. “I know what it’s like, the first couple of months. You’re so eager to see the other person and you can’t even keep your hands to yourself, and I’m sad that you don’t get the opportunity to live this with Paul. I know how much he means to you already, and after the time it took for the two of you to finally get together… I’m just sad that you can’t enjoy it fully.”

 

Daryl sighed.

 

“Yeah, me too, man. I guess we’ll just have to wait for his schedule to change.” He shook his head “I swear, you should see him. He’s so tired, I just wanna wrap him in a blanket -preferably in my arms- and never let him go back to work. It’s getting ridiculous.”

 

Rick just smiled fondly at the confession. During all the years he had known the redneck, he had never seen him truly care about anyone else but his family and close friends. Although he had tried a thousand times to introduce him to guys; some of his colleagues or a few guys from the Academy that he knew were gay, Daryl had never shown interest in anyone. But to see him this smitten? It was priceless. Because Daryl deserved to be loved just as strongly as he loved his family, and he had seen the way Paul looked at his boyfriend. There was no doubt that the two were close, and it truly was a shame that they did not find time to properly consummate their relationship.

  
Rick Grimes was not the kind of guy to have one night stands, he never had, even before Lori. He had been with very few women, and his wife had been his first love and first everything. After their divorce and what he considered then as the worst heartbreak of his life he had tried dating a sweet woman named Jessie, but they had mutually agreed that they preferred to stay friend. Both were coming out of very bad relationships, and they needed time to heal their wounds. And then, Daryl had introduced Michonne.

 

But no matter how many relationships he had and the lack of one night stands in his youth, Rick Grimes was no man to deny that the sexual intimacy was a very important part of a relationship. When he was married to Lori, he often fantasied about things that he had never dared to ask her, their lovemaking always so traditional and quiet. After Carl, they had stopped making love for a while, only to retrieve this intimacy much later, but once again in a very traditional way. Rick had always believed that it was how married sex worked; a little boring and not always bringing relief to the two partners. With Jessie, sex had always been the same kind of intimacy, and Rick had wondered for a moment if he had too high hopes concerning his sexual life. Maybe the occasional porn that he used to watch when Lori was visiting her parents with Carl was all fake, even the amateur videos? But then, he had met Michonne. And for the first time in his life, Rick Grimes had mind-blowing sex.

 

And if his meeting with Michonne had changed a lot of things in his sexual life, Rick discovered a lot of new horizons as well. He had gotten closer to Daryl, learned about his story and his sexuality, and when homosexuality and homosexual sex was once something he had vaguely heard about but wasn’t discussed much in his old married and conventional life, he educated himself with a man that he never thought would one day become his brother. For that, Rick would always been grateful to the man. Yes, Daryl had saved his son and introduced him to his new wife, but he had also allowed Rick to open his mind and be more tolerant. Being a father meant educating a little human being that would at some point interact with the outside world, and Rick was proud to say that thanks to Daryl, he was able to raise his son as an open minded person.

 

This was why, after years of being helped by Daryl in oh so many ways, the Sheriff wished that he would do something to help him in return. And after discovering what it was to make love with someone special and to whom you connected in a deep mental level, Rick wanted his brother to know this, too. Because although the redneck had always seamed happy about his previous sexual experiences, the little sparks and mind-blowing feelings were always absent. And Rick knew that this would not be the case with Paul.

 

“I really hope that you will find time for yourselves” finally said Rick sadly. “I want you to know what it’s like, to connect with someone like this. Because trust me brother, you are _not_ ready for this.”

 

Daryl chuckled, even blushing a little under the attention.

 

“Yeah, well. I’ll let you know when… you know. We have time to play chess for real.”

 

Both men smiled to each other and jumped a little when Carl put his Nintendo Switch on the table, looking up at Daryl.

 

“Can I ask you something?” he told the redneck, his little brows frown in confusion.

“Anything you want, kiddo.”

“How did you know that you wanted to marry a boy instead of a girl?” he asked, his innocent little face looking up at his uncle in awe.

 

Daryl laughed, completely smitten with the boy. Rick looked at them both with a fond smile and waited for Daryl’s answer almost as impatiently as his son.

 

“Well” Daryl began with a soft voice “I don’t really remember when I started telling myself that I loved boys instead of girls, but I do remember that when I was your age or a little older, all my friends wanted a girlfriend and I was just not interested. Then, when I was around 14 I noticed that I liked girls, but not in the way my friends liked them, you know?”

 

Carl nodded.

 

“I wanted them to be my friends” continued Daryl “but I didn’t want to kiss them.”

“But you wanted to kiss boys” supplied Carl.

“Well, yeah. I had a friend, called Jack. He was like me, he never had a girlfriend either and was not interested in having one. And one day, we kissed each other.”

“And you liked it?” asked Carl, a big smile splitting his face.

 

The redneck chuckled.

 

“Yes, I did. And I realized that I liked boys instead of girls. Because I had kissed girls before, and I never felt the way I felt at this moment, kissing a boy.”

“Did you tell anyone?” whispered Carl.

“Well, no. My daddy wasn’t as awesome as yours is, you know? He would have been very mean to me if I had told him.”

 

Carl turned to face his father, looking at him with a confused frown while biting the inside of his lower lip.

 

“Why?” He asked.

“Because many people believe that it’s wrong to love someone who’s the same sex as you” replied Rick calmly, grabbing his son’s hands to hold them in his. “Some people are really mean to men who love men or women who love women, or even people born in the wrong body who want to change to feel better.”

“What does it mean, born in the wrong body?” asked the young boy again. 

“Well, sometimes people are born a boy like me or Daryl, but they don’t feel comfortable being a boy because they know that deep down, they are a girl inside. And this goes both ways, no matter the gender of the person and no matter their age or who they love. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“So they want to change” replied Carl with a single nod.

“Yes, and they do, sometimes with their clothes only and sometimes with surgery. And some people do not agree with that, and tend to be mean to these people” replied Daryl.

 

To Daryl, it felt a little bit surreal to have this kind of conversation with Carl. He loved to have the opportunity to talk about this with the little boy and avoid any confusions in the future, but he couldn’t help but think about the fact that he never got the opportunity to truly talk about it with his family when he was Carl’s age. He had been beaten black and blue by his father when the man had discovered gay magazines under his bed, and until the moment he had left his house he had lived in the fear of being who he was. And now, years later, he had the opportunity to educate a small boy on genders and love. Life was indeed a bitch, but sometimes it did feel like a gift.

 

“I don’t get why people have to be so mean” finally said Carl with a shrug. “They can do what they want, as long as they feel good.”

 

Daryl chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hair while Rick kissed his son’s forehead.

 

“Yeah, they do” whispered Rick, his eyes shining with pride when he looked down at his son.

 

Daryl felt his heart flutter when his brother looked back at him, his proud smirk never lessening. The redneck knew that Rick had come a long way with these kind of notions and he was truly proud of the man he had become, and the man he was making of Carl.

 

When Daryl got back home after dining with Rick and Carl, he stepped inside his empty flat happily. Ever since Paul and him had started dating, it didn’t feel as big and lonely as it usually did. He had thrown away Merle’s stuff, cleaned his room to turn it into a office for Paul and replaced the big dusty bed with a couch. Said couch was used a bed for Carl when he visited, and he even bought a tv for the boy. For the first time in years, Daryl felt like his life was finally getting better. He was truly happy, he had a boyfriend (a boyfriend for fuck’s sake!) and his family was doing great. His job wasn’t the best, but it wasn’t the worst either. Talking about his relationship with Paul to Rick had been a relief, and although he didn’t know how things would turn out, he felt confident about the near future. They would make things work.

 

And when Paul came home around two thirty in the morning, slipping inside the bed and sticking his body to Daryl’s, the older man smiled happily against his lover’s neck before slowly falling back asleep. Yes, they would make things work, he would make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe?” asked Paul, his voice muffled by the distance between them. 
> 
> “Paul? What are ya doing here?” asked the redneck when the nurse entered the kitchen, smiling at his lover. 
> 
> “Well it turns out that Carol, with the help of a certain Beth and a Sheriff named Rick, arranged my shifts so that they could match yours. I didn’t know how Beth could have had access to your shifts, but then I remembered that you gave Rick a copy of your work schedule for when he needed help with Carl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here it is! The second and final chapter of this sequel. There will be more, of course, I just don't know when yet. But I love this AU and these two too much to let them go! 
> 
> So, just a little warning before anything else guys... THIS IS SMUT. PURE, DIRTY SMUT. Seriously, if you don't like it, don't read it. Check the tags, all of them, because this is filthy and I don't wanna offend or shock any of you. 
> 
> That being said, I still hope that you'll like it, and that you'll forgive my grammar mistakes as well.  
> Have fun! x

A couple of days later, Daryl was cooking in his kitchen after a full day at the bar when his phone rang. He quickly whipped his hand and took it, unlocking it to reveal the message he had just received.

 

Rick, 6:34pm: _Hey brother. Michonne’s home and she told me to text you when she landed, her phone’s battery is completely dead. We’re going to stay home tonight, we’ll keep Carl okay? It was nice of you to offer to keep him for the night tho._

 

Daryl frowned. It wasn’t unusual for Rick and Michonne to eventually keep Carl even for their date night, but it was quite weird to warn Daryl that late.

 

Daryl, 6:36pm: _Alright, you sure?_

 

Almost immediately, his phone vibrated in his hands.

 

Rick, 6:36pm: _Yeah, definitely. Michonne brought back a lot of stuff for him, and he’s all excited to see her again. Have a good night ;)_

 

This time, Daryl rolled his eyes. Rick never used emoticons. Never. Something was on his mind, and Daryl wanted to know what. And just when he was about to type another reply, the door of the flat opened and closed.

 

“Babe?” asked Paul, his voice muffled by the distance between them.

“Paul? What are ya doing here?” asked the redneck when the nurse entered the kitchen, smiling at his lover.

 

The younger man was still wearing his work outfit, and Daryl had to admit that he liked seeing him with his hair in a messy bun like this. He could not resist the occasion to walk up to his lover and tenderly kiss his lips, pushing his body against Paul’s.

 

“Well it turns out that Carol, with the help of a certain Beth and a Sheriff named Rick, arranged my shifts so that they could match yours” whispered the nurse against his mouth, playing with the tip of his tongue against Daryl’s bottom lip. “I didn’t know how Beth could have had access to your shifts, but then I remembered that you gave Rick a copy of your work schedule for when he needed help with Carl.”

 

And then, it all clicked.

 

“The asshole” he muttered, laughing. “The bastard just texted me to tell me that he’s keeping Carl tonight after all.”

 

Paul took a step back, bitting his lower lip. His eyes were shining with amusement, and only then did Daryl realize that he was holding something.

 

“And guess what I found against the door when I got home?” asked the young nurse.

 

He shook the plastic bag that he was holding in front of him, and Daryl took it to toss its content on the kitchen counter, curiosity peaked. When he saw what was inside he groaned and cursed several times, looking at Paul who was now laughing out loud.

 

“They mean well” chuckled Paul, calming down a little. “All of them. Including your idiot brother.”

 

Daryl sighed, looking back at the the two packs of condoms and the bottle of water based lube rolling on the kitchen counter. He knew that Rick meant well, but it wasn’t the smoothest thing to do either and made things a little awkward.

 

“You look upset” finally said Paul, catching Daryl’s hand and squeezing it between his. “Do you want me to go?”

“What? no! No, I just…”

 

He sighed.

 

“I just didn’t imagine it that way” the redneck finally confessed. “I made spaghettis for me and Carl, and that’s not exactly what I had in mind for our first romantic dinner. Plus, my idiot brother had the delicacy of an elephant to help us finally spend a night together, so… yeah.”

 

He couldn’t help but scratch the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up. Daryl wasn’t an hopeless romantic like Rick, but he knew how to be at least a little less straight forward than this. Discovering two boxes of condoms and a considerable amount of lube on his front door was not what he wanted for his and Paul’s first time.

 

“I think it’s pretty funny” admitted Paul, his smile never leaving his face. “We’re both adults, two adults who spent three months without being able to really spend a night together. You don’t need to have magical powers to know how the night’s going to end.”

 

He chuckled at the end of his sentence, grabbing one of the boxes of condom and looking up at Daryl with a smirk.

 

“Large size, hum?”

 

This time, Daryl blushed all the way down to his collarbone.

 

“I swear, I’m gonna kill Rick” he muttered, hiding his face behind his hands.

 

Paul laughed again, throwing his arms around Daryl’s shoulders and nuzzling at his hands until the older man let them drop by his sides. The nurse was finally able to connect their lips together, and hummed in the kiss.

 

“I love spaghettis” he admitted in a low voice, caressing Daryl’s cheek with his thumb. “And I’m really dying to taste them.”

“You’re just trying to be nice” muttered Daryl, his eyes never leaving the blue ocean of Paul’s irises.

“Shut up and take the compliment, Dixon.”

 

He kissed Daryl’s lips one more time before kissing the tip of his nose and taking a step back with a smile.

 

“I’m gonna go change, now that I don’t need to work tonight.”

“Alright, I’ll arrange the table” nodded the redneck.

 

Paul disappeared in the bedroom, and Daryl sighed loudly. Glancing at the bottle of lube and the box of condom (and noticing that Paul had taken one of the boxes with him on his way to the bedroom), he put them away for the moment to finish making the spaghettis. The tomato sauce was homemade, and he really hoped that Paul would like it. After all, it wasn’t the best dinner for a first date but they would make it work. Daryl promised himself to take Paul to a nice restaurant one day, for an official date. Because the young man deserved what was best, and Daryl was ready to give it to him no matter what.

 

“I almost wished that you would have barged in the room when I was changing my clothes” said Paul with a wink when he came back into the living room.

 

He was wearing a white shirt and a simple jeans and his hair down, but Daryl felt himself blush even harder than before. The tight teeshirt was clinging to his muscled chest and the redneck could not help but stare. He already knew that no matter his petite form, Paul was muscled and capable of kicking everyone’s ass very easily, but he did not have the chance to see it with his own eyes yet.

 

“I’m sorry” blurted Daryl, not knowing what to say.

“It’s okay, relax babe” replied Paul with a chuckle, pushing his forehead against Daryl only to kiss him again softly.

 

It was not unusual for Daryl to be shy, but Paul really found it adorable. He had been so anxious before their relationship and even a few couples of weeks after its beginning, but had slowly found his marks and grow confident over the passing days. Daryl still was a little shy, mostly afraid to scare his lover off, but Paul found it adorable. And he well intended to show his lover that he had no reasons to be shy, because he was not going anywhere anytime soon.

 

“Is dinner ready?” he asked once they broke their kiss.

“Hum, yeah. I just need to add the sauce.”

 

The both sat at the table once dinner was served, and Paul automatically reached for Daryl’s hand to squeeze it in his. The redneck relaxed slightly in the embrace, smiling up at his lover who was watching him with an expression that he couldn’t read yet.

 

“I’m so glad to be here” finally whispered the young nurse, bringing Daryl’s hand to his lips to kiss it.

“Me too” replied the hunter with a smirk.

 

They began eating in silence, occasionally stealing glances and chuckling like teenagers. When their plates were almost empty, Paul sat back in his chair, stretching his back with a sigh.

 

“I was right about the pastas” he said, “I love spaghettis. But I love _your_ spaghettis even more.”

“Probably because they’re made with love” teased Daryl, trying very hard not to grow red under his lover’s stare.

“Why, Daryl, are you making jokes?”

“It happens sometimes, yeah.”

 

Paul laughed, throwing his head back in the process. Daryl followed the line of his throat with his eyes, licking his lips. He was satisfied with the dinner, but he was hungry for something entirely different now. His mind still didn’t realize that Paul was there and that they were finally spending time together, but his body definitely understood. His pants were getting a lot tighter than before, and judging by Paul’s looks, he knew that his lover was getting all worked up. It was quite amazing how a simple heated look could get him hard in seconds, considering the fact that he wasn’t twenty anymore.

 

“You know that we don’t have to do anything, right?” asked Paul after a pregnant pause, still staring at Daryl with intensity. “It’s not because we’re both here together and that Rick and my colleagues obviously wanted to play matchmakers that we have to do anything. We can watch a movie, play video games so I’ll kick your ass, or even just talk. I don’t want you to think that we have to do anything tonight.”

“I know” replied the redneck with more confidence this time. “I know, I don’t feel forced or anything. I’ve told you, I just thought things would go differently.”

“But that doesn’t mean it’s bad, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t mean it’s bad. I just… I wanted to spoil you. Make things special.”

 

Paul’s face softened instantly and he got up, pushing Daryl’s chair away from the table to be able to face the man and climb on his lap. Daryl’s face went red and he was pretty sure that Paul could feel his erection straining his boxer briefs and his jeans, but from what he could feel, the younger man was in the same state of excitation. Which made things even harder, for the both of them.

 

“You already make things special, Daryl” he whispered, caressing the redneck’s face with care and gentleness. “We spent three months together and we barely saw each other, yet I already feel so comfortable around you. No matter how hard it was with our schedules, we made it work, we learned to know simple things like each other’s favorite food or bad habits, and that’s just as important as a first date to me. It make things real, you know? I don’t want you to think that we need to go out on a date in a special place to have dinner or see a movie, because I only need you.”

 

He paused, bending over a little to kiss him gently on the lips, letting their breath mingle. The younger man could feel Daryl’s hands grabbing his lips a little more firmly, and even though all he wanted to do was to rut like a teenager against his lover’s erection, he knew that they both needed a real talk before doing anything else.

 

“So if you want us to go on a date, a real, proper date; then we’ll go. We’ll book a fancy ass restaurant and wear fancy clothes and make everyone hate us because you’ll look better than any of them” he chuckled, swallowing Daryl’s laugh with his mouth. “But right now, I promise you, there’s no place I’d rather be. And I loved this dinner, and I loved Rick’s initiative to buy us condoms and lube because I only had a handful of condoms in my bag, and I really, really want you to make love to me tonight. If you want.”

 

Daryl’s breath had quickened against his lips, and the older man’s eyes were growing darker. He looked up at Paul when the nurse stopped talking, before nodding slightly.

 

“I want you so bad” he whispered, voice hoarse. “I want us to have a real date, someday, yes. But tonight… I want things to be about the two of us.”

“Then take me to bed, Mr. Dixon” replied Paul with a smirk.

 

He was not able to say much else because Daryl’s swollen lips crashed against his, and he whimpered in the kiss. The redneck wasted no time and plunged his tongue inside Paul’s mouth, making them both moan in concert. Daryl’s big hands pushed against the small of Paul’s back and their bodies were flushed together, their erections rubbing through the rough fabric of their pants.

 

“Oh, fuck Paul” groaned Daryl, letting his head fall back when the younger man nipped at the skin below his ear.

 

He could hear Paul chuckle against his skin, but he paid no mind to it. The younger man’s actions were making him shiver from head to toe and his cock twitched uncomfortably in his pants, their coupled moans only adding to their excitation.

 

“Fuck, it hurts” chuckled Paul, slowing the rhythm of their hips rubbing against each other.

“Yeup, fucking jeans” groaned Daryl in agreement.

 

They looked at each other and silently agreed that the position wasn’t the best. Stepping back, Paul got up and arranged himself with a grimace. Daryl did the same, and a mischievous grin slowly crept his way onto his face.

 

“What? What is it?” asked Paul, curious.

 

Daryl did not reply verbally, but he bent over the table to gather the dirty dishes and put them in the kitchen counter without a glance back, freeing the table from any objects. Then, he turned around and grabbed his lover by the hips, pushing him against the flat surface. Paul let out a small yelp, laughing when he realized what his lover was doing.

 

“Oh fuck, that’s hot” he whispered, ass pushed against the wood by Daryl’s strong body.

 

The barman did not reply, kissing his lover’s mouth then chin before sucking a dark bruise in the crook of his neck. Paul let out a small whimper, his hips bucking against Daryl’s strong form. He felt Daryl’s hands push against the bulge of his pants and moaned even louder, hearing his lover chuckle against his skin.

 

“Wanna taste you” whispered Daryl when he finally let go of the tortured skin with a loud pop.

“What?”

 

Paul was already breathless, his body arching against Daryl’s touches. He had never felt this way with anyone before during sex, and he couldn’t imagine how it would feel like once they’d actually make love. Daryl did not reply to his question, only a grabbing the younger man’s zipper to to open it and let his pants fall on the floor, kneeling in front of him. The nurse let out a loud gasp when Daryl’s lips mouthed at his boxer briefs, his hard cock pushing against the thin barrier and wetting it at the tip. For a couple of seconds, the redneck let his lips close around Paul’s dick through the boxer briefs, his hot breath making Paul go crazy with want, before finally pushing them down to his knees as well.

 

His jeans were already on the floor but Paul had no time to step out of them, and with his boxer briefs down his knees, the young man looked completely debauched. He let out a loud sigh when Daryl took the time to run a finger from the tip of his cock to his balls, gathering its wetness and pushing his wet finger inside his mouth to suck it. He moaned when he tasted Paul’s precome, and it was too much for the younger man to bear. He let out a strangled moan, his eyes never leaving Daryl’s, and his cock twitched in front of the redneck’s face. Daryl chuckled, before finally putting his hands on the hard cock and squeezing it just the way he liked best.

 

He didn’t know Paul’s body yet, he didn’t know what felt good for the nurse but he was more than willing to learn. And it started with learning what kind of touch the young man liked. His sex was long but not overly thick, he was uncut and the foreskin was completely pushed back revealing the purple mushroom head. He was leaking already, another drop of precome finding its way down the member, and Daryl couldn’t help but smile proudly. He had always loved seeing the effect he had on his partners, and knowing that Paul was aching for him made him even harder than before.

 

He slowed the rhythm of his hands on the engorged cock to bend over and add his mouth to the party. Paul let out a long and guttural moan that reverberated through Daryl’s entire body, but he tried to stay focused on the task in front of him. At first, he stayed focused on the mushroom head, licking it like he would have licked an ice cream. His lover’s taste filled his mouth and he moaned, echoing Paul’s sounds. After licking at the throbbing head for a few seconds he finally closed his mouth around it, sucking it and letting his tongue play with the slit. He knew what he was doing, had done it countless of times before -although he preferred to top, he’d always loved to suck his partners- and he loved hearing Paul’s sounds when he teased the little space right below the head of his cock with the flat of his tongue. He knew how sensible this spot was, and it was no exception to Paul. Finally, after teasing his lover during a couple of minutes, he let his mouth slide down the throbbing member, opening his throat to swallow him whole.

 

“Oh fuck, Daryl!” whimpered Paul, grabbing his partner’s hair with one hand while the other was gripping the wooden table for support.

 

Daryl hummed against the member, swallowing a little around it before letting it go with a loud pop, looking up at Paul with teary eyes. He loved how good his throat ached after deepthroating, and Paul’s member was just the perfect size, not too overly thick but still heavy on the back of his tongue.

 

“It feels so good babe” groaned Paul when he pulled back and licked at the head again, taking a few deep breaths. “Fuck, it feels so good.”

 

He bobbed his head up and down a couple of times again, swallowing the precome flooding his mouth and keeping his eyes on his lover. Paul looked debauched, his cheeks were bright pink and his eyes had never been so dark with lust. His chest was heaving with his shallow breaths and he looked ready to beg already. Daryl smiled wickedly before engulfing his entire member in his mouth again, proud of his non existent gag reflex and how quickly he could bring his partners to their release.

 

“Daryl, fuck, I’m gonna come if you keep going like this” whimpered Paul with a few needy moans, tugging on Daryl’s hair to escape the hot furnace that was his mouth.

 

With reluctance, Daryl finally agreed to let go of Paul’s cock and with a final sloppy kiss on the swollen head, he sat back on his heels, looking up at his lover with wary eyes.

 

“How do you want this?” he finally asked, enjoying his hoarse voice.

“I want you to make love to me” repeated Paul, licking his lips when his eyes fell on Daryl’s lap.

 

The redneck knew that his jeans weren’t hiding anything of his excitation, but he loved the way Paul lookedwhen staring at his still clothed cock.

 

“You took a shower before work, right?” asked Daryl again, eyes shining with malice.

“Yes… why?”

 

He had no time to ask further questions because he was suddenly turned around by Daryl’s strong hands, and the redneck pushed against the small of his back to bend him over the table completely. Paul let out another moan when he understood what his lover wanted to do, and he braced himself on his forearms.

 

“I swear you’re gonna be the death of me” he whispered when Daryl hot breath caressed his ass cheeks, making him shiver with anticipation.

“I thought this night was all about ruining you” teased the barman, nipping at the soft but firm flesh of Paul’s right ass cheek.

“Fuck, how are you so sassy in bed but so shy everywhere else?”

 

Daryl did not reply verbally but he gently slapped Paul’s left ass cheek, smiling against the tender skin of the right one when his lover jumped a little, surprised.

 

“I always knew you’d be a dirty fucker” groaned Paul against the wooden table, his breath short.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. With eyes and arms like that? I knew you’d be the bossiest top ever.”

 

This time, Daryl chuckled, massaging his lover’s cheeks with his thumb to reveal the tight little pucker of flesh between them. He blew a little over it, watching it twitch in anticipation, before sliding the tip of his thumb against it.

 

“Oh fuck” moaned Paul again. “You are so gonna make me come before we even start.”

“You’re twenty five, you can get up again in no time” teased Daryl.

 

He wasted no time babbling further, bending over to tease his lover’s hole with the tip of his tongue. Paul whimpered against the table, and he one of his hand to grab his lover’s dick and caress it in rhythm with his mouth. Daryl wasn’t a talker, he was more actions than words, and it was the case with sex as well. And he wanted his partner to take as much pleasure as he could, because he had always been a selfless lover no matter what, even more considering the fact that it was Paul under his hands tonight.

 

“Please don’t tease me like this” whimpered Paul, reaching behind him to grab a fistful of Daryl’s hair.

“And I’m the bossy one, huh?” laughed the older man.

 

He got back to work when Paul whimpered again, his rock hard dick twitching in Daryl’s hand. This time, he pressed the tip of his tongue inside the tight muscle, thrusting in and out to relax it a little bit. Even if spit wasn’t much, he was able to penetrate the tight orifice with his muscle and Paul moaned even louder, grabbing Daryl’s hair tighter than before. The redneck’s hand was still fisting the younger man’s leaking cock, caressing it in time with the thrusts of his tongue. The position wasn’t the best, his knees were hurting and his neck felt sore already, but he couldn’t get enough of Paul’s moans. The young nurse was crying out with pleasure, his hands tightening on the side of the table and in his lover’s hair and Daryl could feel his body shaking beneath him.

 

“Daryl, I want… fuck, Daryl I need more” finally sobbed Paul, his head falling against the wooden table with a thud.

“What do you need baby?”

  
He stopped the movement of his tongue for a moment, the muscle already sore. It felt like years since he had sex for the last time, and his mouth and jaw weren’t used to that much stimulation all at once.

 

“Take me to bed, Daryl, please?” finally asked Paul in a low voice.

 

And this time, the redneck took pity on him. With a final kiss on Paul’s ass cheek, he let go of his cock and got up, groaning when his knees popped. Paul turned around to face him, and the older man could only smile at the sight. His face was red and his hair was a complete mess, sticking all around the place, but he truly looked breathtaking.

 

“I can’t believe you almost made me come with your mouth only” whispered the young man, grabbing Daryl by the back of the neck to kiss him fully on the lips.

 

Daryl chuckled in the kiss, taking Paul’s hand to lead him to the bedroom down the hall after retrieving the remaining box of condom and the bottle of lube from the kitchen counter. On their way, they took off most of their clothes, letting them fall on the floor behind them only to fall on the bed completely naked, rolling together like giggling teenagers. Finally, Paul took a comfortable position on his back and mentioned for Daryl to crawl over him, opening his legs to make some space for his lover. This way, Daryl had a good view of his partner’s entire body and felt himself shiver with anticipation when he looked at him fully. Paul was gorgeous. His lean body was muscled and toned and he had no imperfection whatsoever. The redneck almost felt shy when he felt his lover’s gaze roam over his own body, knowing that he was covered in scars and imperfections all over.

 

“You’re gorgeous” whispered Paul, putting his hands against Daryl’s shoulders to caress the scarred skin.

“I know I’m not” replied the barman with a shake of his head. “But you are.”

“And you are to me” insisted the other man.

 

The kissed again, this time less hurriedly. Their erections rubbed against one another, and with a moan, Paul wasted no time pushing the bottle of lube inside Daryl’s hand.

 

“A little eager, are we?” he teased.

“I feel like I’ve been patient enough already” pouted the nurse.

 

Sitting back on his heels between Paul’s parted thighs, Daryl opened the bottle with a soft click and poured some of the liquid on his fingers, warming it a little before teasing his lover’s entrance. Paul moaned, throwing his head back and exposing his throat to Daryl’s hungry eyes, and the older man pushed a careful finger inside Paul’s body.

 

“Ah, that feels good” whispered Paul, his hands finding Daryl’s thighs.

“Humm, it does baby?”

“You know it. Fuck, Daryl. I need more.”

 

After pushing his finger in and out a few times, Daryl added a second one, scissoring them carefully to relax the tight channel.

 

“I’m gonna need more than that to get ready for you” teased Paul, twisting around a little to be able to get the box of condom and open it to grab one, proudly showing off the ‘large size’ label.

“I’m no larger than average” groaned Daryl, cheeks reddening a little “I just told Rick that I tore a condom once or twice and it felt too tight, and the prick just wanted to make fun of me.”

 

Paul chuckled, looking down between Daryl’s legs.

 

“Well, I beg to differ on that point. You _are_ bigger than average, honey. But I like the way you blush, though.”

 

Which only made Daryl blush harder.

 

“But I don’t know if it’s the right size still” he insisted, stopping the movement of his fingers to sat back on his heels.

“Hey, babe” interrupted Paul, smiling up at him. “I told you, I’ve got condoms in my bag. It’s okay, if these ones are a little too large, I’ve got normal sized ones. But it shouldn’t feel tight and uncomfortable as you told me when you have sex, so I guess the large ones will fit just right. Don’t worry about that.”

 

The younger man pushed himself on his forearms to be able to grab his lover by the neck, making him fall over him, his strong body covering Paul’s almost entirely.

 

“And I need you now” he whispered against his lips, licking them to get access to his lover’s mouth.

 

Daryl’s fingers slid between their bodies to tease Paul’s hole again, slipping two wet fingers inside with no difficulties whatsoever and adding a third when he felt the muscle relax completely around his two digits.

 

“Come on” groaned Paul with a sigh. “I’m ready, I’m ready!”

 

Daryl let his fingers slip out of the teasing heat to grab the bottle of lube, while Paul was opening a condom.

 

“Can I put it on?” asked the younger man, his blue eyes looking up at Daryl with a smirk.

“Don’t you dare make me come before anything fun happens” groaned the redneck, nodding nonetheless.

 

Paul only chuckled, carefully rolling the condom on Daryl’s erected member, only teasing him a little with his hand once it was correctly on.

 

“Well, Mr Dixon, looks like Rick found the perfect size” he laughed, playing with the tip of Daryl’s cock with his fingers.

“Please don’t talk about Rick right now I beg of you.”

 

Daryl threw the bottle of lube on the other side of the bed, sliding between Paul’s thighs to line their bodies, lowering himself on his forearms. He tried not to shiver when his skin grazed his lover’s soft one, but he could feel his entire body tense with want, and Paul smiled at him like he had read his own private thoughts. Paul then laced his arms around Daryl’s neck, kissing his mouth again before sliding a hand between their bellies to line Daryl’s hard member with his relaxed muscle. The angle wasn’t the best, and they would eventually have to change, but they both wanted to face each other for their first time. Daryl rolled his hips a few times against Paul’s hands, breathing deeply against the younger man’s neck and collarbone, and finally the tip of his cock caught the rim and slipped a little inside, parting the hot flesh. Both men moaned loudly, Paul letting go of Daryl’s cock and laying back on the bed while Daryl clenched and unclenched his jaw to try to regain some self control. When he had made sure that Paul was completely relaxed against him, he pushed a little bit further inside, letting Paul get used to the stretch before bottoming completely, hips flushing against the inside of Paul’s opened thighs.

 

“Damn, that feels good” Paul whispered, stroking Daryl’s hair while kissing the long expense of his throat.“It’s been such a long time. You feel so good, babe.”

“So tight” whimpered Daryl in response, closing his eyes to prevent himself from coming too soon when Paul’s heat enveloped him entirely, the velvet walls fluttering against his rock hard sex.

 

It had been months since he had been inside anyone and the tightness around his cock was maddening. Sex was always great, but it felt even better this time, so much different but at the same time so much better. Paul’s smell was surrounding him, his big blue eyes clouded with pleasure were looking up at him and his plump lips kissing him on the mouth and neck, and Daryl felt his entire body shiver. He was already feeling his body preparing himself for an amazing orgasm, and they didn’t even begin yet.

 

“You can move babe” whispered the younger man after what felt like an eternity.

 

Firmly seated against his forearms, Daryl started pushing in and out of Paul’s body, earning whimpers and moans each time he plunged back in. The wet sound of their bodies was obscene in the big dark room, but only served to turn them on even more. Daryl was letting out tiny little huffs of breath, trying to hold back his moans without success. Paul’s body felt like heaven and the sounds he made would forever stay anchored inside Daryl’s mind. His cock slipped out of Paul’s body a few times and they stumbled to push it back in, giggling like teenagers each time the hard member escaped their slippery hands; but it was perfect.

 

The outside world and their tiredness no longer existed to both men, as they were finally finding each other for the first time in what seamed like forever. When Paul twisted his neck slightly to be able to reach his lover’s mouth with his own, sighing in the kiss in time with his languid trusts. There was no rush between their bodies, the sweet coating their glowing skin clinging to each other mixed with the little drop of Paul’s precome sliding from the younger man’s erected cock trapped between their strong bellies. Although Daryl was the one thrusting in and out of his lover, the strong grip of Paul’s fingers in his hair and the firmness of his thighs around his hips reminded the older man that he was not the one in control here. He loved everything about Paul already, but knowing that the younger man was fighting for dominance during sex turned the redneck on more if it was even possible.

 

But soon enough, reality hit them both when the creaking of the bed ceased in rhythm with Daryl’s thrusts, less powerful and coordinated.

 

“Damn, I can’t feel my arms” admitted Daryl, stopping his movement completely for a while.

“You’re getting old already, love?”

 

Paul’s teasing was ruined by his breathless voice, and Daryl chuckled.

 

“Looks like you ain’t doing any better there, honey.”

  
He slapped Paul’s asscheek playfully, groaning when the younger man clenched in surprise around him. The younger man looked completely wrecked; his face was red, his entire body sweaty and his hair formed a halo on the pillow below his head. Daryl didn’t want to leave his welcoming body, but his arm muscles protested once again when he tried to bend over a little to kiss Paul’s tempting mouth. He slipped out of Paul’s body carefully, sitting back on his heels, and kissed Paul’s right knee instead.

 

“Do you wanna switch positions?”

“Can I ride you?” asked the nurse with a teasing smirk.

 

Daryl’s breath was taken away by the request and all he could do was nod, quickly lying on his back on the unmade bed. Paul wasted no time straddling his thighs, and bent over to kiss him fully on the mouth. While their cocks rubbed against one another, Daryl grabbed a fistful of Paul’s hair and deepened the kiss, letting their tongues fight for dominance. He could feel Paul’s hand grab his cock and angling their bodies so that he could slide on him, and they both sighed with content when he bottomed out, his ass firmly planted against Daryl’s thighs. 

 

“It’s even better this way” groaned Paul with a smile, sitting up so that his entire body was on display for Daryl’s hungry eyes. “Fuck, I can fucking feel you everywhere.”

 

He clenched on the hard member and both men moaned out loud at the feeling. Daryl’s left hand found Paul’s trembling thighs, caressing the soft skin under his hands and the right one grabbed a fistful of the younger man’s leaking cock. Paul whimpered, his hands still planted on Daryl’s legs and his head thrown back, rolling his hips a little. The angle truly was exquisite for both men, and even though the rhythm was not hurried anymore they could feel their release nearing fast enough. 

 

Daryl took the time to look at his lover fully. The expense of his throat, covered in a thin layer of sweat, his muscled belly clenching and unclenching around the pressure inside of him, his strong thighs circling Daryl. The redneck had never really cared about his lovers’ shape, after all everyone was built differently and he didn’t have a lot of muscles himself anywhere but in his arms. But to see Paul like this, all muscled and strong, straddling his thighs like he was meant to be there made his head dizzy. Paul might be bottoming but he was the one in charge, and Daryl was more than fine with this. 

 

Paul let out a chocked moan when he finally managed to angle Daryl’s cock against his prostate, and Daryl groaned shamelessly. In his hand, Paul’s cock jumped at the contact and he leaked even more precome on his knuckles. 

 

“Damn, that’s hot” breathed Daryl, stroking even faster. 

“I’m gonna come way too fast if you keep doing this” confessed the younger man with another moan. 

 

He started lifting himself off Daryl’s cock only to ease himself back on it again in a slow but devilish pace. He moaned even louder than before and the redneck’s hand tightened on his sex. As much as Daryl wanted to keep going like this forever, he knew they’d eventually have time for more sexy times later. He was so close to cumming himself, and he wanted his lover to fall apart before his very eyes. 

 

“Come on Paul, come for me” he whispered, the hand currently on Paul’s thigh finding its way beneath his cock, only to stimulate both his cock and balls at the same time. 

 

Paul let out a choked sound that looked like a moan, closing his eyes when pleasure overtook him. The pressure of Daryl’s cock against his prostate and the fullness inside of him combined with his lover’s devilish hands was too much for him and in a whimper, he came hard. His eyes still closed, mouth opened in a silent scream, he looked breathtaking. A few strands of hair were sticking to his face and neck, and his pulsing cock painted Daryl’s belly with drops of pearly white release. His inner muscles clenched in rhythm with his orgasm around Daryl’s cock, and the older man couldn’t help but follow him as well, filling the condom with his come when his climax hit him.

 

Both their bodies shivered with pleasure and Paul finally gave in, letting himself fall on the bed when Daryl turned them around a little bit, both facing each other in the bed on their flancs. Paul’s legs were still around Daryl’s hips and the older man’s softening cock was still inside the nurse, but they stayed like this for a handful of seconds, breathing fast and looking at each other in the eyes. Finally, Daryl moved a little so that his cock slipped from Paul, rolled the condom off and tossed it in the trash near the bed. He also grabbed a box of tissue and started cleaning his belly, then Paul’s inner legs and finally his sensitive and still twitching pucker. Paul moaned at the contact, still looking at his lover with a soft smile, and neither of them spoke for a long time.

 

“Are you okay?” eventually asked Daryl when their breathing was finally back to normal. 

“Hum. I’m definitely gonna feel this in the morning” replied the nurse with a dreamy smile.

“I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have been so rough…”

“Shut up, it was perfect. I loved every second of this. Now, kiss me.”

 

The redneck complied, huffing a laugh before connecting their lips in a soft but deep kiss.

 

“I should go pee, and clean myself a bit” finally said Paul with a sigh, clearly not inclined to move.

“Come on, me too.”

 

Daryl grabbed Paul’s hand and the younger man let himself be led to the bathroom, where they washed their hands and cleaned themselves a little bit more with a wet rag. Eventually, after brushing their teeth, Daryl left to bathroom to let Paul pee and opened the bedroom window wide, trying to ease the heavy scent of sex in the room. He arranged the bed and changed the sheets to avoid sleeping on any wet spots, and finally got to the bathroom as well. He climbed on the bed next to his still very naked lover and Paul’s cuddled against him, pushing his face against the side of his neck and sighing with content.

 

“I’m glad we had time for ourselves” replied the nurse with a yawn. “We gotta thank Rick.”

“Oh no we won’t” grumbled Daryl, petting his soft hair. “The fucker will never let me live with it if we do.”

 

Paul’s chuckle was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep, warm content and seated against his lover.

 

-

 

Daryl woke up because of the insistant noise that was his phone ringing resonating in the almost empty apartment. He opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away from his face and groaned softly when he realized that Paul and him had shifted during the night, and that his warm and still sleepy body was now spooning the younger man. The nurse stirred as well when he shifted a little, and whined when he felt Daryl leave the bed and comfy position.

 

“Where are ya going?” muttered the younger man, raising his head slightly from his pillow to look over his shoulder.

 

He truly looked adorable with his hair sticking everywhere and his eyes still half closed.

 

“Phone’s ringing” replied Daryl with a low voice.

 

He got up, still completely naked, and headed to the living room. He had left his phone here the day before, way too busy kissing every inch of Paul’s body to care about such a futile thing. He groaned a little when he picked it up, the iPhone was down at 30% battery and he had 3 missed called from Rick. Just as he was about to plug it in and turn it to silent, it rang again, and Rick’s name appeared on the screen.

 

“What do you want?” he asked as soon as he picked up, the phone held tight against his ear.

“Well, glad to hear you too” replied Rick, obviously smiling on the other side of the line. “Damn, what happened to your voice? You sound like a caveman.”

 

Daryl’s mind flashed back briefly to the way Paul had fucked his throat the day before, and he rolled his eyes. He really liked the aching feeling in his throat the morning after, and sucking Paul off had been hot as fuck and he already couldn’t wait to do it again.

 

“Man, you don’t wanna know.”

“Okay, too much information” agreed Rick after a short silence.

“Why are you calling, Rick?”

 

He headed back to the bedroom, where Paul had rolled on his back and was waiting for him with a soft smile on his pretty face, the sunshine peaking through the windows and glowing on his skin. Daryl swallowed with difficulty, wanting nothing more but to hang up and jump on the bed to let Paul do so many things to his sore and tired body.

 

“I wanted to know how you were doing” replied Rick simply, but his brother knew better.

Sitting on the bed next to Paul, their hands entwining, he laughed. “Did you seriously called to check if we had sex like you so delicately planned?” Daryl asked.

 

Paul laughed as well, pushing his face against Daryl’s belly to kiss it. The older man shivered, looking down at his lover with a gaping mouth.

 

“Well, it’s not…. it’s not _that_ ” groaned Rick, and the redneck knew him so well that he knew exactly the kind of guilty face Rick was showing at the moment.

“Hum hum. I don’t believe you.”

 

Behind Rick, a voice that he couldn’t recognize spoke, and Rick whine with embarrassment again.

 

“Did Michonne just called bullshit on your shitty excuse?” asked the barman with a smile.

“… yeah, she did.”

 

The redneck laughed again. Against his belly, Paul chuckled, his hot breath tickling his lover. However, when he tried to push him away, Paul’s mouth found the inside of his thigh and he began licking and sucking at the skin there, looking up at his lover with a hungry gaze.

 

“I just wanted to know if everything’s alright” tried Rick again, reminding Daryl that he was still on the phone.

 

Between his legs, Paul’s mouth teased the base of his hardening cock, and he had to bite back a moan.

 

“Daryl?” asked Rick, confused. “You’re still there?”

“Yeah… Yeah, Rick, I’m gonna have to call you back” he groaned, moaning fully when Paul’s lips engulfed the head of his cock.

“What? Daryl what-”

 

Daryl hang up quickly, throwing the phone on the carpeted floor and pushing his hands in Paul’s hair, grabbing a fistful to angle his head.

 

“Damn, you’re gonna be the death of me” he whined when Paul moaned around the throbbing flesh.

 

Pulling back just a little to be able to look at him in the eyes and smile, Paul whispered back.

 

“Oh honey, I’m counting on it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think will happen next? How will Paul and Daryl find time for themselves? 
> 
> (If you want to discuss about Paul and Daryl and the walking dead in general even further, you can follow me on twitter @KeptinOnZeBridg!) xx


End file.
